


What Hides Behind Trees

by emoscully



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barbecue, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Intimacy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Office Party, Party, Picnics, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Summer, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoscully/pseuds/emoscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Olivia share a moment at the company Fourth Of July picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hides Behind Trees

The hot sun beat down on Olivia's shoulders and she sipped eagerly at her cool beer. She could smell the hot dogs and hamburgers grilling, and realized she was in fact hungry.  
As she looked around she saw none other than Alexandra Cabot laughing with the man who was responsible for the smokey smell of hamburgers that was making Olivia's mouth water.  
She politely excused herself from the table she was sitting at with Elliot and his family, and made her way towards the blonde.  
"Hey, Alex," she smiled widely as the ADA greeted her with a hug.  
"Hey, Liv! How are you?"  
"Good, how're you?"  
"Good!" Alex played with the tab on the can of her beer awkwardly as she tried to think of more small talk she could make.  
"Wanna come with me to get more drinks?" Olivia asked, swirling her beer can to show it was nearly empty.  
Alex smiled and nodded, following Olivia over towards the cooler.  
Alex leaned up against a large oak tree as Olivia fished inside the cooler for two more beers.  
"Here you go counselor," Olivia said, voice smooth, as she handed Alex a dripping can of Stella.  
Alex thanked Olivia with a twitch of her eyebrow as she took a large gulp of the cold liquid, beads of amber making their way down her chin. Olivia took a step closer and leaned on the tree beside Alex. It occured to her that they were completely out of eyeshot of everyone else at the picnic.  
She watched Alex intently as she wiped the beer off her mouth, and as she pushed hair back out of her face. Olivia found herself tucking a stray lock of hair behind Alex's ear, and a fraction of a second later, found Alex's lips pressed against hers, hungrily.  
"You look good sleeveless, detective," Alex mumbled between kisses.  
"You look good in shorts," Olivia bantered back, placing a hand on Alex's waist.  
When their kiss ended, Alex nestled her head in the crook of Olivia's neck, letting her lips brush against Olivia's flesh as she whispered, "What do you say we get back to the party?"


End file.
